Bad moment
by Thaouka
Summary: Défi de Kotone: "Le sujet c'est, les moments que l'on déteste lors de l'enfance pour les chevaliers de bronzes (au manoir Kido), à Saorie (qui est plus que mieux traitée à mon avis) et aux chevaliers d'or (au sanctuaire) et leur réaction." En espérant que cela vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning !**

**Ceci est une nouvelle série de drabbles, tiré d'un défi de Kotone. Je vous en rappelle les termes :**

**« Le sujet c'est, les moments que l'on déteste lors de l'enfance pour les chevaliers de bronzes (au manoir Kido), à Saorie (qui est plus que mieux traitée à mon avis) et aux chevaliers d'or (au sanctuaire) et leur réaction. »**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^**


	2. Solitude

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Solitude ( Chibi Golds x Saga x Kanon x Aioros x Shion).

Shion pouvait enfin respirer. Il avait enfin trouve tous les futurs Golds. Restait plus que l'intégration de ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Shion espérait que cela se passerait bien. Sauf qu'en vérité, c'était tout le contraire. Les 5 Grecs ( Aioros, Aiolia, Saga, Kanon et Milo) étaient tout le temps ensemble. Laissant les autres seuls dans leur coins à cause de la barrière de la langue. Seuls les Grecs formant un groupe s'étaient réellement intégrés. Pour le Tibétain Mû, le Brésilien Aldébaran, l'Italien Angelo, l'Indien Shaka, l'Espagnol Shura, le Français Camus et le Suédois Aphrodite, c'était un Enfer. Arraché à leur famille, leur pays, leur milieu familier, sans pouvoir communiquer puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à parler leur langue, et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le grec. Ils étaient désespérément seuls. C'était très douloureux pour les pauvres chibis. Et occasionnaient beaucoup de larmes ( Mû et Aphrodite), de la violence gratuite ( Angelo) et beaucoup de rancœur ( Shura, Shaka et Camus). Et c'était encore plus douloureux, que ces chibis ne pouvant pas parler de leurs problèmes à cause de la langue devaient garder ça pour eux.

Et c'est un jour où Saga allait voir le Grand Pope, qu'il tomba sur Mû qui pleurait sur sa solitude. Saga fut perplexe. Il s'approcha de l'agneau mauve. Ne sachant pas parler la même langue, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serre et de le bercer pour calmer les pleurs. C'est ainsi que Shion les trouva. Et se dit qu'il fallait que les choses changent. Saga finit par dire :

Il faudrait les intégrer en les faisant jouer ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Shion. Ça les feraient s'intégrer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Mais à quoi ?, demanda Saga.

- Je sais moi, dit Kanon qui venait d'apparaître. Il tapait distraitement dans un ballon de foot. Au foot. Parce que tout le monde sait jouer au foot.

- C'est pas bête, fit remarquer Shion. Va pour le foot.

- C'est ainsi que deux équipes composées de 6 futurs Golds, plus Aioros en tant qu'arbitre fut faites. Et le match régla le problème de l'intégration. Car Kanon avait raison, le foot était un langage universel. On pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, même si on était de nationalité différente.

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	3. Pourquoi

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pourquoi ( Saorie x Seiya x Jabu x Tatsumi).

Tatsumi était très embêté. Depuis le retour de Mlle Saorie de l'école, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Et elle répétait sans cesse :

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes où ?

Avec elle et couvert de bleus, il y avait Seiya et Jabu. Deux des plus grand bagarreurs des enfants de la fondation. Tatsumi n'ayant pas peur des deux caïds en herbe leur demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous fait morveux ?

- On a rien fait, se défendit Seiya. C'est les autres.

- Ils ont été méchants avec Mlle Saorie, riposta Jabu. Moi et Seiya on a défendu Mlle Saorie contre les vilains pas beaux.

- C'est à dire ?, demanda Tatsumi suspicieux.

- Ils ont dit à Mlle Saorie qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer à la toupie avec elle parce qu'elle avait pas de maman ni de papa, raconta Seiya. Et nous on les taper, parce que nous non plus, on a pas de papa ni de maman et qu'entre orphelins, il faut s'entraider. Mais Mlle Saorie, elle pleurait déjà quand ils se sont enfuis. Ce sont des lâches et des méchants !

Seiya et Jabu étaient furieux. Quand à Tatsumi, il était partagé. Il était fier de Jabu et de Seiya parce qu'ils avaient défendu Mlle Saorie et en colère parce qu'ils s'étaient ENCORE battu pour un rien.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	4. Malade

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Malade ( Saga x Kanon x Shion).

C'était douloureux et puis il avait chaud et froid tour à tour. Dans ces cas là, impossible de trouver le repos, malgré le fait qu'il était confortablement installé et allongé. Attendez,allongé !? Saga ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il les referma de suite, en essayant de se rappeler comment avait – il pu passer de l'arène d'entraînement à son lit comme ça. Mais c'était trop dur. Il avait la tête trop lourde. Impossible de réfléchir. Il se rendormit, accablé par le fatigue et une fièvre qui commençait à monter. Il se réveilla plus tard. Il avait senti quelque chose de frais sur son front. Ça faisait du bien. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Shion qui lui remettait une compresse fraîche.

- Ne parle pas, dit Shion. Ta gorge est très malade.

Un rhume. Alors, c'est ça qu'il avait. Saga fut sur le point de pleurer. C'était un simple rhume qui le terrassait. Lui, Saga, qu'on disait être un quasi dieu. Ça faisait mail, très mal. Devant sa détresse plus qu'évidente, Shion demanda doucement :

- Qu'est qu'il y a Saga ?

- Kanon …, articula difficilement Saga à cause de gorge en feu. Où … est … Kanon ?

- Tu veux le voir ?

Saga hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais voir si je peux le faire venir. D'ici là, dors.

Shion remit une compresse fraîche sur le front de Saga. Et se leva pour aller chercher Kanon. Saga, quant à lui, se rendormit. Pour se réveiller plus tard. Sa compresse était devenue chaude. Puis, il aperçu son frère qui s'était endormi, à moitié allongé sur le lit.

- Kanon … Kanon …

Le second Gémeau se réveilla.

- Oh Saga. Dis ça va un peu mieux frangin ? Attends, bouge pas. Je te remet une compresse fraîche.

Saga se senti soulagé. Son jumeau était avec lui, prenant soin de lui. C'est donc dans un grand soulagement qu'il se rendormit. Son frère veillait sur lui.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	5. Courage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Courage ( Ikki).

Depuis combien de temps était – il enfermé dans ce cachot ? Enfin, cellule de confinement pour gosse mal élevé comme le disait ce gros lourdaud de Tatsumi. C'était cette andouille qui l'avait mit ici. Parce que selon lui, le petit Ikki c'était encore battu pour rien. Mais pour lui, Ikki, il s'était battu pour défendre son petit frère Shun. Et même si il était en colère c'était juste. Pour son petit frère, Ikki ferait n'importe quoi. Shun était tellement gentil qu'il méritait mieux que de rester sous la coupe de cet imbécile de Tatsumi et de cette pimbêche de Saorie. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour son petit frère. Même si c'était très difficile. Alors, il pensait à Shun et il avait à nouveau du courage pour se battre. Parce qu'il le fallait. Pour Shun. Il le protégerait jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifiait qu'il vende son âme au diable et qu'il tue. Parce qu'il aurait toujours son petit frère pour lui donner du courage.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	6. Douleur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Douleur ( Milo x Camus x Shion).

Milo pleurait. Il avait très mal à son bras droit. Il s'était fait mal en chutant dans les escaliers. Tout ça parce qu'il jouait avec le chien d'un garde. Et là, plus de chien, ni de joie. Juste une souffrance physique insoutenable qui irradiait depuis son bras. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Milo ne sut dire combien de temps il resta comme ça, tout seul dans les escaliers avec un bras dans un état bizarre. Et à travers le brouillard de la douleur, il entendit Camus l'appeler. Puis la douleur reflua. Milo se sentit soulagé, c'était plus supportable. Il vit Camus lui geler partiellement le bras.

- Voilà, dit Camus avec un petit sourire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Viens, on va voir Maître Shion. Je crois que ton bras est cassé.

Milo opina doucement en tenant Camus de son bras gauche. Il suivit le chibi Français, il était toujours dans le brouillard. Ils allèrent au Palais du Grand Pope où ils trouvèrent Shion facilement. Camus lui expliqua la situation en montrant le bras de Milo.

- Oui, il est cassé, remarqua Shion, en examinant le plus doucement possible le bras de Milo ( celui – ci grimaça de douleur). Il va falloir plâtrer.

C'est ainsi que Milo eu droit à un plâtre. Il était vraiment très très très soulagé. Parce qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il n'eut plus entraînement, mais toujours classe. Pour le chibi, c'était une horreur. Mais en guise de réconfort tous les autres chibis lui firent tous plein de dessins sur son plâtre.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	7. Séparation

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Séparation ( Seiya x Seika x Tatsumi).

- Seika ! Seika !

Ça, c'était le petit Seiya qui hurlait. De ses petites jambes, il essayait de rattraper la berline noire qui emmenait sa sœur adorée loin de lui. Le chibi Pégase ne comprenait pas pourquoi M. Kido le voulait lui et pas sa sœur. Pour Seiya, Seika, c'était sa famille, son univers. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. C'est pourquoi, il courait pour rattraper la berline de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Mais il finit par tomber sur le gravier. La voiture disparut de la vue de Seiya. Et le pauvre chibi se mit à pleurer. C'était trop cruel. Jabu avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, mais Saorie et Tatsumi étaient de gros méchants. Si ils avaient été gentils, ils auraient parler à M. Kido et Seika serait encore avec lui. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ikki et Shun pouvaient rester ensemble et pas lui et Seika. Soudain, il se sentit soulever par le collet.

- Alors morveux, dit Tatsumi, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche toi, tous tes petits camarades sont déjà à l'entraînement.

- Mais, je veux que ma sœur Seika revienne, hurla Seiya quasi fou de rage et de désespoir. Et puis pourquoi Ikki peut rester avec Shun ? Et que moi je peux pas rester avec ma grande sœur ?

- Elle ne nous intéresse pas, contrairement à Shun, contra Tatsumi en secouant le pauvre chibi Pégase.

C'est ainsi que Seiya vécut l'un des moments les plus traumatisants de sa vie. Dès lors, il n'eut qu'une préoccupation retrouver sa grande sœur par tous les moyens. On le sait tous, c'est pour elle que quelques années plus tard, étant devenu Bronze Saint, il entra dans le Tournoi Galactique, pour pouvoir se faire remarquer. Ce fut le début de tout.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	8. Méchanceté

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Méchanceté ( Shun).

À vrai dire, du haut de ses 6 ans, Shun était petit. Il avait l'air fragile. Et il n'avait pas du tout la carrure de voyou de son grand frère Ikki. De plus, Shun était gentil, extrêmement gentil. Même trop gentil. Ce qui l'amenait à être l'orphelin le plus naïf qui soit. Vous vouliez vous amuser : jouer un tour à Shun lorsque son frère Ikki avait le dos tourné. Parce qu'il ne verra pas le piège. Et il est tellement gentil qu'il n'accusera personne ! Shun était donc la victime parfaite pour les brimades.

Comme maintenant. Il pleuvait beaucoup. La pluie était froide. Et le pauvre chibi Andromède essayait de récupérer ses maigres affaires que les autres avaient éparpillées dans la cour de récré. Même l'ours en peluche qu'Ikki lui avait offert pour son anniversaires étaient en miettes. Les orphelins avaient saccagés les affaires de Shun. Mais celui-ci était serein.

Pour lui, ce n'était rien comparé à la vie du rouge gorge qu'il avait sauvé des mains de ces même orphelins. Et Shun ramassait ses affaires en souriant. Ou plutôt de se qu'il en restait. Après tout, tout le monde était gentil pour Shun. Et il le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse posséder par Hadès. À ce moment là, il fut toujours aussi calme. Mais au lieu d'être gentil et de pardonner à l'humanité sa bêtise et sa méchanceté, il devint froid et impitoyable. Punissant le moindre fait engendrant la souffrance d'autrui par la mort.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	9. Monde cruel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Monde cruel ( Hyôga).

Déraciné, voilà ce qu'était Hyôga en arrivant sur le complexe portuaire de Tokyo. En plus, il était orphelin. Il y avait quelques jours, le pauvre chibi Cygne avait vu sa mère mourir dans le naufrage du bateau qui devait l'emmener à Tokyo. Et voilà qu'il y était, mais tout seul. C'était un nouveau monde. Et du haut de ses 7 ans, le Russe trouvait que la Japon, c'était horrible. Il y pleuvait dru, et il faisait trop chaud. Et en plus, il devait attendre. Il ne le fit pas longtemps. Une belle limousine noire arriva pour le prendre. Hyôga était horrifié, c'était tout l'inverse des préceptes des bons petits pères de l'URSS Lénine et Staline. Là dessus, un type chauve et patibulaire sortit de la voiture et l'apostropha:

- Allez gosse, monte, dit l'inconnu. Je suis Tatsumi, le majordome de Mr Kido. Il est dans la limousine. Soit poli.

Tatsumi accompagna son discours d'un geste invitant Hyôga à monter dans la voiture. Le Russe fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le japonais. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, en URSS ( ancien nom de la Russie) pour pouvoir retrouver sa mère. C'est donc dans un lourd mutisme que tout le monde arriva à la fondation Graad. Tatsumi le fit sortir et lui donna son petit sac. Dedans, il y avait ce que sa mère lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte. Puis Tatsumi l'emmena dans un dortoir où résidaient quatre autres enfants. C'étaient des enfants dont les noms étaient les suivants: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki.

- Tiens, mets tes affaires sur le lit restant, fit Tatsumi avec un geste accompagnant la parole.

Hyôga se laissa tomber sur le lit restant. Son voisin, le plus petit des garçons lui fit un signe de bienvenue.

- Bonjour, je suis Shun, et toi?, dit le petit garçon en souriant.

Hyôga ne répondit pas. Mais le petit Japonais ne se taisait pas. Et finalement Hyôga se dit que dans ce monde cruel, il y avait quand même des lueurs d'espoir. Comme ce petit garçon se faisant appeler Shun. Alors Hyôga décida que Shun serait son premier copain.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	10. Poids du monde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Poids du monde ( Shaka x Kanon x Saga).

Être la réincarnation de Bouddha, voilà quelque chose de très lourd à porter. Surtout quand on est un petit garçon. Car c'est ce qu'était Shaka. Être la réincarnation de Bouddha signifiait plusieurs choses dont celui de porter le poids du monde sur c'est épaules. Parce que quand on est un dieu, on est responsables des mortels priant pour vous. Il fallait sauver ce monde. Sauf que pour un petit garçon c'était dur, trop dur. Les moines bouddhistes avaient enseigné à Shaka à se conduire comme un Saint. Mais dans ce cas là où était l'enfance de Shaka ? Lui – même l'ignorait. Mais il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne savait pas quoi au juste. Et c'est dans ces moments de solitude qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait déjà un grand nombre d'hypothèses. Mais on lui avait apprit que ce à quoi il réfléchissait était mauvais. Shaka était donc souvent en conflit intérieur. Comme maintenant. Et dans ces moments là, le chibi Indien semblait plus dépressif qu'autre chose. Tout seul, reclus dans son coin. Il essaya de tout chasser de sa tête pour pouvoir prier, mais sans résultat.C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit Saga et Kanon dans la Maison de la Vierge. Les deux jumeaux passèrent au niveau de Shaka.

- Hé, mais tu pleures !, s'exclama l'un des deux.

Shaka ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour fusiller l'idiot qui venait de lui dire ça. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait réellement.

- Bah, alors, demanda le deuxième qui s'avéra être Saga. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, répondit sèchement Shaka.

- Menteur, répliqua Kanon. Sinon tu ne pleurerais pas.

- Je ne pleure pas, cracha Shaka. Je fais des allergies.

- Mais oui, mais oui, on va te croire Blondie, ironisa Kanon. On ne fait pas d'allergie en plein milieu de l'hiver.

- Tu as surtout l'air de porter le poids du monde, dit Saga.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Shaka avec une voix polaire.

- On a tous le choix, fit remarquer Kanon.

- Kanon !, s'exclama Saga. O.K Shaka. En fait, on a un problème. On a commander, moi et Kanon, un pizza, mais elle est trio grande pour nous deux.

- Et on ne te laisse pas le choix, s'écria Kanon d'une voix joyeuse. On te kidnappe et tu nous aide à finir cette pizza, monde à sauver ou pas.

Shaka en était abasourdi. Kanon en profita pour le prendre par le col et sortir de la Maison de la Vierge. Shaka sentit que se qui lui manquait arrivait. Avec Kanon et Saga, il pouvait oublier qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha et être un véritable petit garçon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


End file.
